1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a lock mounting rack for the shift lever of a car, which includes mainly a receiving seat for receiving a lock, a plurality of connecting rods and position limiting rods; and further includes a card insertion type lock for the shift lever, the lock for the shift lever has a housing, a lock seat, a locking mechanism, a latching mechanism and an insertion type locking card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional mounting rack (A) for a lock device for the shift lever of an automobile (referring to FIG. 14) is provided on one side of a seat (B) for the shift lever to receive a lock, the lock can limit the position of the shift lever to obtain a function of theft-proofing. Therefore, the mounting racks (A) for receiving the locks are made of stiff carbon steel and are firmly fixed on the body of the automobile to prevent them from being dismantled by thieves to render the lock to be of no effect. However, there are a variety of automobiles in the market, and the seats for the shift levers are different in shape, hence there are a variety of mounting racks for locks to be correspond to the heights and shapes of the seats, yet each mounting rack can only suit one type of car, even more, whenever a new type of car goes on the market, the manufacturer thereof must make a new mould to produce new mounting racks, and the distributors thereof must have the storage and the exhibition rooms increased for selling. Yet there are enormous number of types of car on the market, so that not only the cost of manufacturing is largely increased, the storage volume and investing amount of the distributors are kept high, and lastly the consumers is heavily loaded by the transferring of the cost to them.